Let's Go to the Toy "R" Us with Barney (SuperMalechi's version)
Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in December 12, 1994. This was not to be confused with Thevideotour1's 1989 Backyard Gang video of the same name. Plot Barney takes B.J, Baby Bop and the kids to the Allen Public Library to look at books about fairy tales. Also, BJ announces that Baby Bop is getting a surprise for Yoshi. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Mrs. Stevens *Shawn *Carlos *Min *Tosha *Michael *Liam *Adam *Luci The Story - Three Little Pigs *Barney - Narrator *Carlos - Pig 1 *Adam - Pig 2 *Shawn - Pig 3 *B.J. - The Wolf The Story - Goldilocks and the Three Bears *Barney - Narrator *Luci - Mama Bear *BJ - Papa Bear *Baby Bop - Baby Bear *Min - Goldilocks The Story - The Princess and the Pea *Narrator BJ *Shawn Prince *Tosha Princess *Adam King *Baby Bop Queen The Story - Jack and the Beanstalk *Mrs. Stevens - Narrator *Barney - Jack *Baby Bop - Jack's Mom *B.J. - Jack's Brother *Luci - Jack's Sister *Adam - The Giant The Story - Peter Pan *Narrator (Ms. Stevens) *Peter Pan (Barney) *Wendy Darling (Baby Bop) *John Darling (Adam) *Michael Darling (Carlos) *Tinkerbell (Luci) *Captain Hook (Shawn) *Mr. Smee (B.J.) *Princess Tiger Lily (Tosha) The Story - The Castle Tea Party Celebration *Narrator (BJ) *Barney (Royal Jester) *BJ (King) *Luci (Queen) *Adam (Prince) *Tosha (Cinderella Princess) *Min (Fairy Magician) *Carlos (Brave Knight) The Story - The Knights in Shining Armor Who Saves Princess Baby Bop *Narrator (Barney) *BJ (Brave Sir BJ) *Carlos (Brave Knight #1) *Michael (Brave Knight #2) *Min (Brave Knight #3) *Baby Bop (Princess) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Why? (Preformed by Barney, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #I Just Can't Wait (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #The Land of Make-Believe (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #The Allen Public Library (tune to: Camp WannaRunnaRound) (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #The Library (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #Once Upon a Time (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #John Jacob Jingerhemier Schmidt (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #Books are Fun! (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #The Bears Went Over the Mountain (Preformed by BJ, Baby Bop and Luci) #Are You Sleeping? (Preformed by Shawn, Tosha, Adam, and Baby Bop) #I Love to Read (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #And The Green Grass Grows All Around (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #Senses Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #Just Imagine (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #Everyone is Special (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #It's Good to Be Home (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) #I Love You (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha, Michael, Adam, Liam and Luci) End Credit Music #The Allen Public Library Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Filming for this episode began in September 3, 1994 and ended in September 8, 1994. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the new material of "Barney Songs". *The arrangements for the background music used in this home video were also heard in the new material of "Barney Songs". *The end credit music is the same from "Camp WannaRunnaRound", except it was mixed with an 1994-1997 Joseph Phillips arrangement. *The version of Why? uses a mix of arrangements from "Easy Breezy Day" and a 1994-1997 Joseph Phillips arrangement and different vocals from 1995 Season 3 episodes. *The version of "I Just Can't Wait" uses the same arrangements from "Season 4" and vocals from 1995 Season 3 episodes (sung by Baby Bop). *The version of "The Land of Make-Believe" uses the same arrangements from "Once a Pond a Time" and the same vocals from the "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" album, except Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's vocals are mixed with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's 1995 voices. *The version of "The Allen Public Library" uses the same arrangements (as Camp WannaRunnaRound) from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" and the same vocals from different 1995 Season 3 episodes. *The version of "The Library" uses a mix of arrangements from "Books are Fun!" and a 1994-1997 Joseph Phillips arrangement and the same vocals from "Are We There Yet?" (except BJ, Baby Bop and the kids' vocals are added, and Kathy's vocals are omitted). *The version of "Once Upon a Time" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Once Upon a Time", except Barney's vocals are mixed with Barney's 1995 voice, Stella's vocals are replaced with Mrs. Stevens, and BJ and Baby Bop's vocals are added. *The version of John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Once Upon a Time", except Barney's vocals are mixed with Barney's 1995 voice, Stella's vocals are replaced with Mrs. Stevens, and BJ and Baby Bop's vocals are added. *The version of Books are Fun uses a mix of arrangements from "Oh, Brother! She's My Sister!" and a 1994-1997 Joseph Phillips arrangement and vocals from different 1995 Season 3 episodes. *The version of The Bears Went Over the Mountain uses the same arrangements from "Once Upon a Time" and vocals from different 1995 Season 3 episodes (preformed by BJ, Baby Bop and Luci). *The version of Are You Sleeping? uses the same arrangements from "Once Upon a Time" and vocals from different 1995 Season 3 episodes. *The version of I Love to Read uses a mix of arrangements from "Let's Play School" and a 1994-1997 Joseph Phillips arrangement and vocals from different 1995 Season 3 episodes. *The version of And the Green Grass Grows All Around uses a mix of arrangements from "Season 5-6" and a 1997 Joseph Phillip arrangement and vocals from different 1995 Season 3 home videos. *The version of Senses Song uses the same arrangements from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" and vocals from different 1995 Season 3 episodes;. *The version of Just Imagine uses a mix of arrangements from "Be My Valentine, Love Barney" and a 1994-1997 Joseph Phillips arrangement and vocals from different 1995 Season 3 episodes. *The version of "Everyone is Special" uses the same vocals from "Season 4" and the same vocals from "Barney Live! In New York City". *The version of "It's Good to Be Home" uses the same arrangements (for "Castles So High") from "Once Upon a Time" (except the first few seconds of the second verse are cut off) and the same vocals from the "Barney's Sleepytime Songs" album (except BJ's vocals are added). *The version of I Love You uses the same musical arrangements from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" and a mix of Barney's vocals from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (high-pitched for the first verse and low-pitched for the second verse, same speed as Camp WannaRunnaRound's version), except they are mixed with Barney's 1995 voice, and "Season 2" (low-pitched), except they are mixed with Barney's 1995 voice, BJ's vocals from "Season 2" (low-pitched), except they are mixed with BJ's 1995 voice and "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except they are mixed with BJ's 1995 voice, Baby Bop's vocals from "Season 2" (low-pitched), and "Season 3" and kids' vocals from "Barney's Super Singing Circus" (Pitch -2, same speed as Season 4's version) and "Barney In Outer Space" (high-pitched). *After the Barney Theme Song, when Michael arrives through the gate door and greets the other kids, the music from "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney" (when Chip, Ashley and Maria wonder what Robert's up to) is used, except it was mixed with a 1994-1997 Joseph Phillips arrangement. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the school playground and BJ says "Hi everybody!", the sound clip is from "Barney Safety". *This is the first time the musical arrangements are done by Joe Phillips. *When Michael says "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clip is Chip's from "Barney's Adventure Bus", except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Michael's 1993 voice. *When the rest of the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clip is from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Shopping For A Surprise". *Carlos wore the same clothes in "If The Shoe Fits...". *Tosha wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Room For Everyone". *Min wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Shawn & The Beanstalk". *Michael wore the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus", and Having Tens of Fun!". *Liam wore the same clothes in "Barney's Science Fun". *Luci wore the same hair-style and clothes in "BJ's New Friend". *Adam wore the same clothes in "Let's Go Places with Barney!". *The end credit font is the same as the 1991 Backyard Gang videos. End Credits *Excutive Producers: Dennis DeShazer & Sheryl Stamps Leach *Senior Producer: Jim Rowley *Producers: Jeff Gittle & Martha Datema Lipscomb *Director: Bruce Deck *Writer: Mark S. Bernthal *Producer Designer: Jess Nelson *Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. & Margie Larson, M.Ed. *Musical Director: Joe Phillips, Soundlex Flordia, Inc. *Lyricists/Composers: Stephen Bates Baltes & Lory Lazarus *Performance Director: Penny Wilson *Cast: *Voice of Barney: Bob West *Barney's Body Costume: David Joyner *Voice of Baby Bop: Julie Johnson *Baby Bop's Body Costume: Jeff Ayers *Voice of B.J.: Patty Wirtz *B.J's Body Costume: Jeff Brooks *Mr. Stevens: Leslie Alexander *Shawn: John David Bennett II *Carlos: Corey Lopez *Min: Pia Manalo *Tosha: Hope Cervantes *Michael: Brian Eppes *Liam: Jason Lee *Adam: Alexander Jihn *Luci: Leah Gloria "Enjoy Fairly Tales with Barney" Previews 1994 Opening #Light Blue FBI Warning #Light Blue Interpol Warning #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1994-1996) #Barney Home Video Logo (1992 Version) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) #Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Imagination Island Preview #Barney's Different Feelings Preview Category:1990